This invention generally relates to a vehicle instrument cluster. More particularly, this invention relates to an instrument cluster including an illuminatable gauge.
A vehicle instrument panel includes a plurality of gauges for providing a visual representation of a vehicle performance parameter. The gauge is often lit to provide a desired appearance and provide visibility in a darkened environment. The size of the gauge necessitates the use of several light sources arranged about the gauge to provide the desired light uniformity about the entire gauge. Of course each light source adds cost and complexity to the gauge.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop an illuminated gauge assembly that provides the desired light uniformity with a minimal number of light sources.